Bro
by Typewriterman
Summary: Sometimes there comes along a force that not even the number 1 ESPer is able to Reflect...  Crack!Fic


****When canon and boredom collide, the story begins…****

* * *

><p>Standing at the end of a long line, Kamijou Touma could only sigh.<p>

The loud chatter around him was filled with excitement and despite the many complaints that were certain to emerge whenever a large group of people gathered, the energy was otherwise positive to the point of lifting even his spirits up.

A bit of the cold breeze that was uncharacteristic of the September weather managed to sneak down the back of his hooded jacket and caused a sudden shiver in the teen. He was dressed in jeans and even wore a scarf as did manner others did the same in this line that stretched around a building and down two blocks.

Touma swore that if he saw his breath, that was it and he would've just gone home, but even that scenario was close to impossible at five in the morning, when the sun was still below the horizon and the moon was tucking itself away, leaving the area bathed in the artificial lights of Academy City's street lamps and illuminated roads.

Beside him, fully decked out in pinks and blues and purples was Index, far from her usual attire of a modest but intricately embroidered nun's habit.

Instead she looked just as peppy and wired as the children in line, quizzing each other on miscellaneous facts and ideas and showing off their merchandise while Touma more resembled the parents and other adults in a quiet mood being tugged about by their kids or simply laughing on this newest fad that they've found themselves spending on this season.

Touma could only nod in agreement as he overheard one father tell the story of how excited his two daughters were to sing the songs they've learned over and over again, off key while the mother he was talking with was a little embarrassed how her son was also taken in.

They each laughed it off as Touma felt heavy tugging on his arm by the silver haired girl next to him, who was wearing a sweater and skirt combo and leg warmers and a cute beret hopped after having an intense discussion with a few middle schoolers standing in line behind them.

"Touma, Touma!" Index squeaked and pressed her head against his shoulder, "the line is moving!"

"Yeah, I see that Index…" Touma yawned and took the necessary single step to close the slight gap that had opened up.

"Touma, Touma!" the nun jumped into his view and revealed her starry eyes and dimpled smile. "You know what I'm going to buy first?"

"Hmmm…uh, a wand…?"

"What? Ponies don't use wands! That's obvious!"

Holding back a second yawn, Touma nodded as Index began listing off the several things that she had seen advertised on TV the last few days that she wanted while explaining a few of the items that she wouldn't.

Touma didn't wholly mind of course, as it wasn't like he was going to be paying for any of these.

To be frank, Touma was more or less playing as her guardian—well, technically he already was—rather than a parent buying their child a toy.

Over the past two weeks, Index had gone out of her way to get her own money by doing part-time work with Tsuchimikado Maika as well as being caught up as a model with Kazakiri Hyouka.

Those events in particular were quite bothersome for Touma and thus would have to be told another day. Long story short, Index had earned enough money to attend this special event at a toy store in the seventh district for the show…

* * *

><p>"I'm so excited, we're almost there!"<p>

A girl with flowers on her head, Uiharu Kazari, said cheerfully. She was dressed snugly in her fall jacket and a knee-length skirt while her schoolmate, Saten Ruiko in a lighter windbreaker and jeans was nudged to wakefulness by the other girl's jumping.

"Oh, what? Yeah…yeah…" the long-haired girl nodded and rubbed her eyes. Checking her cell phone, the middle schooler let out a soft sigh as it was barely five-thirty now. "Just…just wake me up when…"

"No! You can't sleep now, Saten!" Uiharu went so far as to shake the poor girl's shoulders until she opened her eyes. The bags that were clearly beginning to appear from the interruption of her body's regular sleep cycle were secondary to what were sure to be wrinkles that would result from her frown.

Just a few meters away, the doors to the toy store opened to the applause of the adults and kids who were waiting in line. In a nearly orderly fashion, the throng pushed into the brightly lit store and flowed through the aisles straight toward the awaiting goal of their overnight camping and waiting.

"Oh! There's Brayburn! Is that a Princess Celestia and Twilight pair? But I really want that Fluttershy! Saten, make sure to stay awake, alright!"

Amidst the quickly shuffling parents and kids, Saten yawned despite the amazement she found in how fast the shelves around her were emptying of their stuffed ponies and boxes of pony figurines and pony accessories and pony branded clothing.

"Saten! Over here!" she heard Uiharu call out to her between the PA system greeting the ever flowing river of people entering and exiting the store with bags of their goods in tow.

"Uiharu? Where are—"

"Over at register three!" she heard the small girl call out again, and Saten had to blink a few times thinking it was her fatigue that caused her to see the two baskets filled with pony-related items already going through the cashier's scanner and into bags.

"Come on, slowpony!" Uiharu teased with a smile that surprised Saten. She watched as the normally timid girl practically skipped with her environmentally safe grocery bags swaying to and fro.

They exited the store and the newly rising sun bathed them in the dawn's light, causing Saten to only sigh. "Well, we got an hour until school starts…you wanna go out to eat after bringing your stuff back to your dorm?"

"Sure!"

Saten couldn't really figure out what was so popular about talking ponies—they were cute, she had to admit—but not to the extent that she'd wait all night just to buy a few of them.

Suddenly, Saten bumped into Uiharu in front of her who had stopped walking and was chatting with a small brunette-haired girl. She was obviously familiar with the girl as they chatted like they were old friends. To say that the girl, an elementary student dressed in a child-sized coat with a hood barely keeping an antenna-like tendril of hair out of her face was pretty was to say that Saten didn't enjoy flipping Uiharu's skirt.

Speaking of which…

"I'm tired, so let's go home Uiha…ru~n!"

"Gah! Saten, not now!"

"Oh, what a fun-looking game!' Misaka exclaims as Misaka prepares to play!"

"Please don't, Last Order!" Uiharu pleaded as she readjusted herself. "You don't want to grow up like my friend here!"

"Heheh!"

"But I'm really happy that you're here too! But why aren't you in line? Did you already buy the things you wanted?" A bit perplexed, the fact being that she and Saten were amongst the first fifteen or so people, it would've been hard not seeing the small girl ahead of her.

"No, I'm not really into the series.' Misaka admits as Misaka shrugs her shoulders. 'While I may be within the target audience, the fandom that has appeared along with the show has been a bit too much for Misaka to enjoy the show."

"So you're just waiting for your friend then?" Saten chimed in, not wanting to be away from such a cute looking girl like the one in front of her. She squatted down to watch with amazement how Uiharu could befriend such a doll-like character. "Well me and Uiharu were planning on going out for a bite so about you and her could join us too!"

"Last Order, let's go." A gruff voice from behind the girls sounded out. Both Saten and Uiharu jumped with a squeak while spinning to see a white-haired figure with red eyes approach the smallest girl while holding an extremely large Princess Luna doll. The person's pale skin and waifish figure made it hard to determine whether it was a 'he' or a 'she' that walked away hand in hand with Last Order.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the end of the line, Fiamma of the Right grumbled as Silvia and Ollerus took no notice of his scowl and frantically tapping foot.<p>

"I told you we should have left earlier! Now there's no way there's going to be any leftover dolls of The Great and Powerful Trixie!"

"Shut up!" the blonde maid smacked the former leader of the God's Right Seat. "There's still going to be enough when we get it so stop your bitching! Besides, Trixie sucks, anyway…"

"Pft…" Fiamma whimpered from the pain as he rubbed the back of his head. "It's the _Great and Powerful_ Trixie…" he mumbled under his breath.

Still, that did not prevent one of the twenty Saints in the world to hear his mutterings. "I _said_ SHUT UP!" She smacked him again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Just a random idea I had of Brony!Accelerator. Perhaps it came about from Last Order liking the show, Accelerator forced to watch it with her, him joining the herd and Last Order losing interest from how annoying Brony!Accelerator is about his liking MLP.

Jeez, for the last time, stop spamming the Misaka Network with "At the Gala"!

I do not own To Aru Majutsu no Index or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. They belong to Kazama Kamachi and Lauren Faust, respectfully

And for those of you who are reading "Sisters Act!" I'm very sorry for being hyper delayed. The next chap will be out soon, I promise!


End file.
